Audiences generally appreciate immersive entertainment, such as big screens, sophisticated sound effects, and so forth. Sensors can be added to participants in a live event and haptic effects, such as vibratory haptic effects, can be provided to viewers based on sensor output.
Conventional systems provide haptic information from sensors based on raw sensor data. For example, if a sensor is struck or otherwise impacted, a vibration corresponding to the impact characteristics of the sensor could be provided to a viewer or audience member.